Conventionally, tamper-evident closures for containers comprise a threaded cap from which an annular skirt depends. A first band is releasable attached to the skirt by means of tear strips. A second band, sometimes referred to as a "fish hook," is attached to the first band by means of a flexible hinge. When the closure is inserted down over the container neck during initial installation by the bottler, the second band rotates upward so that its edge becomes located below, and faces, an annular bead formed on the container neck. This displacement of the second band causes a V-shaped cavity to be formed between the first and second bands. Such a closure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,153 (Hayes), hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
When the closure is rotated upon removal, the entire assembly initially travels upward under the action of the threads until the edge of the second band engages the container annular bead. As a result of this engagement, the first band is prevented from further upward movement. Thereafter, continued rotation of the closure causes the tear strips to fracture, separating the cap from the first band, thereby providing a positive indication that the integrity of the closure has been compromised.
During capping, liquid sometimes spills or splashes over the lip of the container neck and drips down into the V-shaped cavity formed between the first and second bands. Over time, such liquid acts as a medium that can support the growth of undesirable bacteria and fungus. Although closures having openings in the second band have been used in the past, such openings are inadequately to allow complete drainage of the V-shaped cavity.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a tamper-evident closure with improved drainage capability.